Fireworks
by Clinky48
Summary: One-shot about Inuyasha's first time seeing fireworks with the Higurashi family. InuKag Fluff!


"Alright, guys, I'm leaving!" Kagome waved as she called out to her friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala from the edge of the well.

"Bye, Kagome! Hurry back!" Shippo yelled back to her from a little ways off.

With that, Kagome jumped down into the infamous Bone-Eater's Well, and into the starry expanse before landing in the Well in the present time period.

'I hope Inuyasha doesn't get too angry when he finds out I'm gone. It took all the help from the others to getaway without him noticing!' she thought as she climbed out.

Tonight was the night of a Hanabi Taiki, and her family always went together to see one during the summer. Kagome wasn't about to miss out on a family tradition.

'It's only one night, anyway! He couldn't possibly care.' she reassured herself. 'What could he possibly do? He wouldn't want to be bothered to come get me.'

"Hey, Miroku, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha accusingly questioned the lecherous monk.

"She left, Inuyasha. She went home to participate in a family custom, and I advise you leave her be. She deserves to enjoy time with her family." Miroku responded without taking his eyes off his tea. In the midst of sipping it, he slid his right hand over to the demon slayer at his side and began rubbing her backside.

At this, Sango's expression visibly darkened, and she reflexively slapped the monk square across his face. After she felt satisfied with her response, she turned to Inuyasha and stated, "Just let her relax for a while. We could all use a bit of a break, and I'm sure she'd enjoy to spend a night in her real room."

"To hell with that! We need to leave first thing tomorrow morning! I'm going to go get her, now!" Inuyasha yelled while stomping out of the room and heading over to the Well.

"Inuyasha, wait! Let Kagome be!" Sango shouted after him.

"Let him go, Sango. It's too late now, he'll never listen to us." the good monk wisely declared.

"Idiot." Shippo said, nodding his head along with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped out of the Well and ran into Kagome's house, finding himself in the kitchen, looking at Kagome's mother, grandfather, and younger brother.

"My, Inuyasha, what a surprise!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Inuyasha, drop by for a visit?" Sota said to his role-model.

"No, I'm here to get Kagome. Where is she?" Inuyasha replied somewhat gruffly.

"Oh, she's up in her room, getting ready to go to the Hanabi Taiki tonight. Oh, Inuyasha! Won't you join us? It's the whole reason Kagome came, and I can make you a proper meal when we return for you to take with you when you leave tomorrow." Ms. Higurashi hospitably offered.

"The Hanabi what? And, no thanks. We need to go back tonight, we leave at first light tomorrow."

"Oh, please Inuyasha? It's a family tradition, and you're really family now."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Please?" Sota pleaded pitifully.

"Hmmm…fine. But we're leaving right after this Hanasuki thingy is over." Inuyasha consented.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's go, you guys!" Kagome yelled as she approached the kitchen. When she opened the door, however, she stopped short. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing here?"

"Coming to bring you back! You left without telling me!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"Well, I'm not going back right now, you can just forget it! I want to spend some time with my family, thank you very much!" Kagome said firmly, standing her ground.

"Oh, Kagome, calm down. Inuyasha is coming with us to the Hanabi Taiki, and then you two can leave together. Now, let's all go, or we'll be late." Ms. Higurashi coolly spoke.

"Yes, we must be off. Come on now, kids." Grandfather said.

Kagome watched her mother, brother and grandfather walk ahead of her as she walked beside Inuyasha, deep in thought. 'I can't believe he's seeing me like this! He must think I look ridiculous!'

The reason for Kagome thinking this was because, keeping in family tradition, she had dressed up in her traditional kimono. It was simple, seeing as it was a yukata (summer kimono), being a light lavender color with peacocks and pink cherry blossoms. It was certainly a far cry from her usual attire.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was clearly wrapped up in her thinking, because she didn't even notice his slight blush as he admired her attire that reminded him of his mother.

Both remained silent for the entire walk, as if kept in a trance.

When they had finally arrived and had settled down to watch the fireworks, it was about half an hour later. Everyone was laid out on the grass a slight distance from the other people, with Inuyasha sitting on the end keeping an wary eye on those around.

"Inuyasha, will you calm down? Everything will be fine, let's just enjoy the fireworks, okay?" Kagome said, trying to qualm his paranoia.

"How can I? I don't even know what we're doing here! What kind of demons are these 'fireworks'?" Inuyasha queried accusingly.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, though she tried to hide it. She knew he'd lash out if he realized her amusement.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just, don't freak out, ok? I promise you, these 'fireworks' won't hurt anyone." Kagome vaguely responded.

It was just shortly after she said this that the first of the fireworks shot into the sky. Since Inuyasha was still looking about at the surrounding public warily, he didn't seem them before he heard them. Of course, the loud noise immediately caused him to reach for his Tetsusaiga, but before he could draw it, he felt Kagome put her hand on his arm to restrain him from doing so.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Look up." She commanded.

In a rare instance, he listened to her with her first request, and looked up to see the colorful sparks of the fireworks as they exploded in the sky.

Though he didn't say anything, Kagome saw the instant awe, tinged with confusion, present on his facial features. She smiled as she saw this expression displayed on his face, as it was one she didn't see often. Then, she slowly slid her hand into his, scooted slightly closer and placed her head on his shoulder, and returned her gaze to the spectacle in the sky.

After the display was over, and they had returned to the Higurashi shrine (during the walk to which included an explanation of what they had just seen to Inuyasha), Kagome went up to her room to change and gather what she needed so she and Inuyasha could return to the Feudal Era.

As she was packing, she thought of Inuyasha's awestruck face at his first view of the fireworks display. She knew he would never admit it in a million years, but she smiled at the fact that she was sure was true: that he would never forget that sight. Not in a million years.

At the same time, while playing with Buyo in another room, Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
